homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101315-A package for you, and a delivery
01:03 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling charybdianGant CG at 01:03 -- 01:04 CC: Buzz, hey 01:04 CG: Hey there, 01:05 CC: Halite, right? 01:05 CC: The brave troll with a bulge made of iron? 01:05 CG: That's mine, 01:05 CG: ct. Listen, I'd love to talk, but first you have to hear about these rocks I dug up, 01:06 CC: Uhh, sure 01:06 CG: ct. I think they might be fossils, 01:06 CC: That sounds cool 01:06 CC: What do you figure they're from? 01:07 CG: They look like they might have been something's leg, 01:07 CG: ct. But they have this ridge, see, which suggests either some kind of mass mutation which would probably be why they're dead now, 01:08 CG: ct. Or a primitive sacrificial ritual, 01:08 CG: ct. Ok what did you want, 01:08 CC: Hmmm 01:09 CC: I'd like to make a request of you 01:09 CC: Maybe also to see that fossil, if possible 01:10 CC: But not as important 01:10 CC: I've been, uhh, a bit lazy lately 01:10 CG: Of course it's important, 01:10 CC: But I have a small delivery to make 01:11 CG: Sounds like busywork, 01:11 CG: ct. I don't normally do requests, 01:11 CC: I don't either 01:11 CC: But I am prepared to pay you 01:12 CC: Also, I heard you were a daredevil, I wasp a bit interested in seeing it for myself 01:13 CG: Payment, huh, 01:13 CG: ct. Who to, 01:14 CC: That's where your brand of bravery combs in 01:14 CC: It's to the Witch of Delbloom 01:14 CC: Heard of her? 01:14 CG: Well, 01:15 CG: ct. You've peaked my interest, 01:15 CG: ct. I'll do it for free, 01:15 CC: Oh? 01:15 CC: A daredevil indeed 01:16 CC: Well it's nothing big, it's a case of soda form my hive to hers 01:17 CC: I'm too busy with clearing bees hives from my...hive 01:18 CC: So we have a deal then? 01:19 CG: We have a deal, 01:19 CC: I'd still rather give you some kind of compensation 01:19 CG: Hah, you want to talk about compensation, 01:20 CG: ct. Just make sure to tell every troll you know when I uncover the fraud she is, 01:20 CC: Uh huh, sure 01:21 CC: Y'know, I can probably give you multiple chances to uhh, uncover the truth 01:21 CC: I forsee a bit more interaction between me and her 01:21 CC: It'd be easy for you to uncover plenty 01:22 CG: Now I'm not about conspiracy, 01:22 CG: ct. And I don't need more than one chance, 01:22 CC: Eh, that's fine 01:24 CC: Get what you can and get out of there 01:24 CC: Or not 01:24 CG: Yeah yeah sure, 01:24 CG: ct. Now, about these bones, 01:24 CC: Oh yes, those 01:25 CC: Those have peaked my own in interest 01:25 CG: I found most of them in an air pocket underneath the cave out north, 01:26 CG: ct. Of course there were no other related objects near them, 01:26 CC: That's a shame 01:26 CC: Still a really good find 01:26 CG: Which possibly points to it being some kind of grave, 01:27 CC: I'll have to look into it 01:27 CG: ct. But I also found another set of three identical bones some distance south 01:28 CC: Hmmm 01:28 CC: Mite I see them 01:28 CC: Perhaps when you comb by to start the delivery 01:29 CG: Sure, 01:29 CG: ct. Speaking of which, where am I picking this up, 01:36 CC: It'll be at my hive 01:36 CC: It's in the Wrovot Grove woodlands 01:36 CG: Is that fake, 01:36 CG: ct. That sounds fake, 01:37 CC: No it's not fake 01:37 CC: Comb here and see 01:37 CC: Watch for the bees though, they're every fucking where 01:37 CC: It's all I could do clear a perimeter around my own hive in this place 01:38 CC: They love it here 01:38 CC: And I don't even live too far in 01:39 CC: Anyway, I guess I'll see you here 01:39 CG: Hah, bees, 01:39 CC: Where you'll see this place isn't fake 01:39 CC: Yes bees 01:39 CC: About twice as large as the average troll 01:39 CC: On average 01:40 CC: They're not so bad though 01:40 CC: But they can impale you through on a stinger 01:40 CG: They sound like a bunch of chumps, 01:41 CG: ct. I'll be there in five, 01:41 CC: Yeah, I'm pretty good and taking them down 01:41 CC: See you when you get here 01:41 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling charybdianGant CG at 01:41 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Halite